Doctor Whooves: The Sound of Star Swirld
by TheGrimGenius
Summary: A regular pegasus is whisked away on an amazing journey through time and space.


I awoke with a hangover from yesterday's New Year's party. I had heard an odd noise. It sounded like some sort of machinery, except not at all. I started trotting out my small room inside of the Canterlot apartment building, expecting one of my horrid roommates to be tinkering with some unknown technology. However when I entered the living room I found none of my roommates were awake. I exited to the hallway. I gasped as I saw a strange blue box materializing before me. The door swung open as a brownish stallion wearing a blue bowtie and a brown suit. He looked up at me suddenly. "Why look at that, a pony!" I turned my head slightly at him. "Yes….what of it?" I remarked looking strangely at him. "Oh you can talk Amazing! And you have wings, how splendid." "Yes, I have wings. And why is it strange I can talk? I mean, you're talking right now." I responded. He then looked around him observing his tail and hooves. "Why look at that! I am a horse. Oh, still not ginger. Drat." He started mumbling something unknown then piped up "Hey what's this mark? Look's like a tattoo." He inquired tapping his cutie mark. "That's your cutie mark… It represents your talent basically, also how do you not know this?" I responded quickly getting even more confused. "Oh an hourglass how suiting for me." He said then started chuckling. "Okay, can you answer me what's this box thing?" I asked making him instantly stop laughing and then started smirking at me. "Come in." He said already motioning me to come in. I slowly walked in to the box. I gasped as I saw the massive inside of the wooden box. "It's… bigger on the inside!" I choked out. Even me being a Pegasus I still had studied some magic in my free time. I had known there was no spell for something like this. He pranced over to the giant control looking thing in the center of the room. "Well, Geronimo!" He shouted as he started flipping controls and pushing buttons. The room started shaking furiously. I feared the room would collapse. Then it stopped as suddenly as it began. He trotted over to me, still trembling from the shaking. I knew this wasn't magic. I knew it couldn't have been technology, it was impossible. This entire thing is impossible! "So are you ready to see what's out those doors?" He asked already walking towards the door. I walked over slowly. Tapping the door slightly I opened it. I saw a huge void of black nothingness. I saw little blips of white covering the void. I instantly realized it. I gasped as I galloped backwards. "Beautiful isn't' it?" He said smiling. "Who are you?" I choked out. "Oh I'm the Doctor, and you are?" "I'm Sammy." I said now relaxing and staring at the vastness of space. "By the way, has anything strange been happening lately around wherever we just were." He said now closing the doors and moving to the controls. "Well there have been reports about dragons attacking some caravans entering Equestria." I replied. "Hmm I wonder if that could cause the rip in space that brought me here." He then started mumbling and tinkering with devices and the center controls. The room once again shook. I walked over to him slowly. He then tried to grab a small device in his coat pocket. He grunted trying to push it out with his hooves to no avail. He finally grabbed it with his mouth and started grunting something at me. I looked odd at him and then took the device from his mouth with the tip of my wing, a tactic I had practiced for weeks finally mastering it only a few days before. "Where can I get a pair of those?" He said jokingly. "So um why did you come to Canterlot?" I asked. "Oh I didn't come, the TARDIS brought me here. Some sort of rip in time and space no biggie." He said as he went to the door. "TARDIS?" I said puzzled. "Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." He said pushing open the door revealing the familiar hallway of the apartment building. I walked with him as he closed the doors and started trotting down the hall. "So is everyone here ponies? Or is it a world of animals?" He asked. "Mostly ponies, though to the North of Equestria there are the Griffons, and in the South West there is the Zebra's." I replied knowing some minor geography. "So has anything strange happening lately?" He asked as we arrived in elevator at the end of the hall. We both gasped as a statue had suddenly appeared in front of us, stopping us from getting to the elevator. "Don't blink."

I stared at the statue now observing it more closely. It looked like a Pegasus except it had a hideous mouth with protruding fangs and terrifying eyes. One hoof was reaching towards us. The Doctor repeated himself. "Don't blink" "Why?" I managed to sputter out. "This is weeping angels. They are faster than anything you can imagine. Their greatest defense is their greatest weakness. If you look at them, they quantum lock into a statue, and you can't kill a statue. Don't let it touch you what so ever. If it does, I'd hate to think of that." He said slowly. I walked back wards slowly. "I have to get something in the TARDIS. Don't blink I'll be back as soon as I can. Just don't blink." The Doctor said galloping off into his blue box. My un-breaking gaze stared into the eyes of the weeping angel. I stepped back a little. My eyes were watering. I couldn't keep it up much longer. "Doctor!" I shouted. "Just hold on for a few more seconds!" He responded. I blinked. The angel was about to touch me. The Doctor jumped next to me holding a device which looked like some sort of gun, except it had lots of dials, switches and valves. "Sonic blaster you can't exactly destroy these things with it but it can get us out." The Doctor explained putting the sonic blaster towards the floor. "Brace yourself!" He shouted as he pulled the trigger using his tongue. The floor disappeared under us as we fell. The floor, now the roof reappeared as suddenly as it disappeared. "Thanks Harkness." The Doctor mumbled under his breath. I noticed a few people were staring seeing as we fell into the almost empty lobby. A stallion walked over to me slapping a hoof on my back. "You're always getting into some predicament aren't you Sammy?" He said chuckling after. It was one of my roommates. The only one I actually liked. "So how did you do that thingy with the roof?" He asked looking up at the now solid roof. "That was the sonic blaster sir." The Doctor chimed in shaking his hoof. "I'm the Doctor." My room mate looked at him for a slightly long time then said "Nice to meet you I'm Justin." The Doctor tapped my shoulder and pointed towards the lift. A statue was next to it. I realized we couldn't hide from it. "What do you think we do?" I whispered to him. "For now let's just get out." He replied already pushing me towards the door. I waved bye to Justin than followed the Doctor. "Okay so the weeping angels are here, not good." The Doctor went on rambling about particles and universe volume divided by a tenth of the suns mass. I didn't understand half of it. "What form of government do you have?" He asked now looking around and seeing the royal like look of Canterlot. "We have a monarchy, has never failed us." I replied feeling patriotic. "Take me to the royal family, that is if there close enough." He asked. I immediately motioned for him to follow me and started off towards the royal castle. We were there in a matter of seconds. He took the lead walking in first. As we entered the castle guards started to walk towards us. We halted. The Doctor walked forward to one of them. He looked more official than the rest and wore different colors. He had a blue mane, the mane having cyan and dark blue stripes. I recognized him as Shining Armor the captain of the royal guard. "We need to talk to the royal family." The Doctor said firmly locking his gaze with Shining armor. I was slightly surprise at his tone. Shining looked as if he thought nothing of it. "Right this way." He replied smiling. We followed him into the throne room. I couldn't believe it! I was actually about to see Princess Celestia, and maybe even talk to her. As we entered I did the standard bow. The Doctor looked at me and bowed following my actions. He then walked up to Celestia herself. She was sitting in the throne majestic as ever. Apparently the rumors were true and I only saw one of her eyes. As she turned her head from the side to gaze at us her hair quickly swept to the side and covered her over eye. I smiled at this. The Doctor approached her, their gaze un-breaking. "I need your help. There are these things; they look like statues but there not. If you blink they can move met-" The Doctor wasn't able to finish as Celestia lifted her hoof. "I know about these things, Doctor. I have seen them appear in the sky for only moments ever since that storm." Celestia said in a deep, firm tone already knowing the seriousness of the situation. "How did you know my name?" The Doctor said now looking a bit strange. "I am an alicorn. I have the powers of magic." Celestia said her horn now glowing picking up a cup of tea on a table next to her, taking a sip. "What was strange about the storm?" The Doctor said getting to the point. "The pegasi didn't cause it." Celestia said quickly. The Doctor seemed to be stringing together his thoughts. "See, since the pegasi here are world renown for their ability to control the weather extremely easily this storm was caused by unbelievable powerful magic." Celestia said her tone now grim. I pieced together these clues. A unicorn? Causing storms? And by what The Doctor said ripping the entire fragment of reality? My brain rippled with thoughts.

We soon were walking to the train station with a letter from Celestia allowing us a free ride. She sent us to meet a contact of hers in Pony Ville. As we sat down in our seats The Doctor sent out a question. "Why do we have to take this train if I can easily travel in my TARDIS?" He asked looking slightly aggravated. "This is an official meeting with the highest ranking officer in the S.I.B. unit." I said now looking around the train at the fellow passenger's, each sitting idly or having a conversation. I now looked at The Doctor a bit more closely and noticed he was sitting strangely, with his back and rump leaning against seat, similar to what I saw in this clothing magazine with a cyan colored mare sitting almost exactly like him. I asked him why he was sitting like that. "Well, why are you sitting like that?" He shot back in a humorous tone that made me chuckle. It was going to be a fun ride. After about an hour or two the train screeched to a halt. As me and The Doctor exited I looked around for the famed contact we were supposed to meet. He was part of the famed "Stallions In Black" group that was questioned to even exist. What was humorous about this was that most of the group that had gone incognito in the train to watch over us was mares, not stallions. I raised my chin looking over the miniscule crowd that was there, most waiting for loved ones or trying to not jostle each other getting on the train. I saw a stallion levitating a sign that had my cutie mark and The Doctors cutie mark on it. I trotted over to him avoiding the crowd as best I could. The Doctor rushed in to him and gave him a big grin and waved his hoof. "Hi! I'm The Doctor. Nice to meet you." The stallion looked up revealing two big green eyes. His brown hair matched his coat. "I'm Mason nice to meet you." He said as he motioned us to follow. I found him leading us to a newly built pub in the town. Its door was adorned with three apples in a pattern. Mason pushed open the door and led us to some seats at the counter. A mare came up, her hair blond and coat a tannish orange. "What can I get ya'll?" She asked looking over to Mason with a sort of "I know why you're here" look. "A round of cider Applejack." He said apparently knowing her. The Doctor suddenly chimed in "Apple cider? Are you trying to poison me?" He said loudly causing a few ponies to look over and stare. Applejack laid the mugs down except holding on to The Doctors. "Apple free, I call it moon-shine." She said starting to trot over to another customer. I saw that the same design on the door adorned her flank. "So that's why it's on the door." I said before greedily gulping down some apple cider. Mason started talking about the job we were supposed to do. "Okay so the last report of this unicorn was in the library a few houses down." "Wait, then why are we at the pub?" I asked thinking he wanted a drink in the heat. "Oh, no reason." He said blushing slightly and sighing looking over to Applejack. I nudged him grinning widely. He blushed then started trotting towards the door set for the library. The Doctor brought his mug already staggering from the consumption of pure alcohol. We arrived at the library, which was built inside the most enormous tree I have ever seen. The Doctor took the lead and shoved open the door looking around inside. "Well look at this!" He shouted smiling at the massive amount of books in the library. Mason and I entered the library. "Hello visitors." I heard a voice say behind us. We all swirled around. A greyish unicorn was standing there who had spectacles on. He had a red gruff of hair. "I'm the new intern here." He said, his voice extremely deep and rich. Mason walked up to him and levitated the letter from Celestia we brought. The Doctor checked his pocket quickly not knowing that Mason took it. The intern nodded and handed us a scroll. Mason looked at it grimly. The Doctor then took it and read it to himself. "It says that a unicorn has stolen the sacred scrolls of Star-Swirl. The scrolls were being borrowed and studied by Celestias scholar Twilight." The Doctor said summarizing it. "How powerful is Star-Swirl?" The Doctor asked not knowing. "Only the most powerful unicorn in all of recorded history even discovering time travel." I said. "And according to Celestia this unicorn is powerful enough to conjure up a storm that pegasi couldn't control." The Doctor said rubbing his hoof against his chin in thought. He started mumbling about star swirl's powers. "So does anyone around here know where this unicorn might be?" The Doctor asked looking at the intern. "Well there was a tracking spell on the scrolls incase of thievery or similar cases." The intern said walking over to a near by desk. "Let's call him Prisoner Zero." The Doctor said then laughing slightly. As I tried to make sense of it I inferred it was some sort of inside joke. The intern looked up at us. "By the way my name is Spencer." He said trying to break the awkward silence left by The Doctor. He then performed a tricky looking spell on a scroll of a map of Equestria. He gasped suddenly. The scroll slipped off the desk showing a now glowing dot on the mark of the library. Mason started laughing hysterically now. His sunglasses slipped off, his eyes burning red. "Looks like you've found me."

The Doctor tackled me and Spencer as flames erupted above us. I felt the insane amount of heat above us. "Doctor!" I screamed as I felt my back being slightly scorched. Spencer latched his hooves to mine and The Doctors. He tugged us to a side room. I looked at my back seeing blackened fur. I looked at The Doctor and Spencer seeing they had evacuated quicker and didn't have any scorched fur. Mason bucked the door down. Behind him the room was blackened and had a few flames still burning the wood interior. "Oh, Come on oh precious Doctor, one from the stars!" Mason said in a demonic voice that had some insanity in it. He levitated a small knife which had come from a holster for it on his belt next to him. "You all know now." He said in a flat lifeless voice drastically different from the sentence uttered before. The knife lunged toward me, I swerved to the right yet the knife still sliced my left cheek. I felt hot blood gush from the wound sticking to my fur. The Doctor bit down on the same device he had held in the TARDIS, aiming at the knife now up in the air ready to strike. Almost simultaneously to the light on the device coming on the knife flew out of its magical aura. I took advantage of the moment and ran for the knife. Spencer had the same idea and levitated it before I could manage to get to it. Mason had seen this coming and leaped at The Doctor. He was on his hind legs as he restrained him in a headlock and put his horn to his neck. "Want to see him burn?" He said cackling crazily. His laugh sounded like some demon had crawled into his throat. Both of his pupils had grown smaller. His teeth I had now finally noticed were sharpened my some sort of magic. Spencer had stopped, and the faint glow around his horn had stopped. The knife clattered against the floor breaking the silence. For a moment the world stood still. Mason starting grinding his teeth together, making horrid and loud noises. I looked up to his eyes, him meeting my gaze. They were lifeless and dead yet somehow gave me a feeling of sadness and loss. The Doctor struggled now looking as if he was going to choke to death. I looked back to Mason looking at his formal tuxedo. A dog-eared scroll was poking out of the chest pocket, knocked loose from the recent commotion. I inferred this was the sacred scrolls that were stolen from this library. I was about to do something risky, it would either save everyone or kill two innocent men. I galloped at top speed to Mason as quick as I could. He flinched, just the reaction I wanted. As I leaped on top of him I grabbed the scroll between my teeth. Mason caught up with it and his horn erupted with a magical aura. I threw the scroll to The Doctor, hoping that Mason valued it over the burning of me. The next thing I knew I was laying on my back as Mason galloped towards The Doctor shooting stray flames at his sides, never coming close to the scroll. One hit The Doctor in the hip burning his vest greatly and leaving his hip exposed. Mason grabbed the scroll while The Doctor took off his vest, which was still burning. Mason wrapped the scroll in a magical haze, putting in close to him. He was twitching now. "No-one g-get near me, I m-mean it!" He shouted with a touch of fear. "Please, tell me why you're doing these things, making animals hostile, causing storms, wreaking havoc. Why?" The Doctor said in a calm firm voice. Mason flinched. "End the sounds, lord of time." Mason said. His eyes were back to that one look, lifeless and dead. His expression was one of sadness however, sadness and fear. The Doctor met his gaze. "How do you know that information?" He said. I realized that the unicorn had also said that he had come from the stars. I had no trouble doubting this remembering the vastness of space I had seen only hours ago. And now he was apparently a lord of time. "They tell me things." The grizzly unicorn shuddered as he said this. The Doctor went closer to him. He was soon next to him. "The scrolls..." Mason said looking grimly down at the object wrapped in his magic. The Doctor reached for them, Mason allowing him to take it. The Doctor opened it now, reading it. His eyes expanded massively. He looked up at Mason with very grim and depressing look. "I'm so, so sorry." He said now embracing him for a moment. He turned to me. "When he read this scroll it drove him insane, see Star Swirl was a great wizard, so great he discovered time travel. He must have seen so many things, so much pain and death. Eventually he just couldn't take it and he put all of it on this one scroll, erasing his memories of it forever." Spencer walked up to The Doctor and in reply said "But Celestia would never send this to Twilight." He said. "I doubt she even knew about this one, just sending it off to be studied." The Doctor said. He looked over to Mason now. "It will take a miracle to help him." The Doctor said sadly. "But Doctor, why didn't he attack until we knew we was the one we were looking for?" I inquired. "Think of a volcano, it takes a while to form and then just needs something to trigger it, even if it erupts it could erupt again. He was very unstable from his previous actions and just needed something to trigger it, such as being found by a group of people wishing to take him to an almighty ruler for doing something bad." He said. "So he was normal up to the point of the incident?" I asked hoping he was. "Exactly." The Doctor said. In about an hour the library was filled with royal guards and Celestia herself. The past ten minutes consisted of each one of us being questioned. And even The Doctors coat was repaired. After a few moments The Doctor explained the situation about Mason to Celestia. Celestia looked over to Mason who was in a bed sleeping peacefully. Celestia levitated the scroll up to her. "One thing I don't understand Doctor is how you didn't go insane reading this." Celestia said looking over to him. "I've seen many things in my day princess." The Doctor said. Celestia nodded and trotted off to the next room. After the investigation was done The Doctor and I were in the oh so familiar apartment building. After making our way up the stairs I saw the blue box. "Doctor, what ever happened to that statue?" I asked now remembering the previous incidents of today. "Oh, before I got on the train earlier Celestia told me she would deal with it, apparently there were more than one and she knows what to do." He said. He entered the TARDIS and motioned me to follow. "You know now that everything is wrapped up I'm pretty sure I can go home now." He said then smiled at me. "How about you travel with me? He asked offering a hoof. I shook it and said "Deal." He hit a button or two and shouted "GERONIMO!"


End file.
